


Sweet as Syrup

by tophbaefong



Series: Sweet as Syrup [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Moving In Together, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophbaefong/pseuds/tophbaefong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he probably wouldn’t approve of her driving the way she was now. But then again, something important was at stake at the moment.</p><p>Korra.</p><p>Korra had sent Asami a text at 3:45 in the morning, rousing her from her sleep. It read “help pls”.</p><p>…..</p><p>And that was it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Some nice and fluffy Korrasami action. Hopefully you guys like it. 
> 
> A/N: This fic was meant to be able to stand alone, but it's also set in the same universe as "It's Super Effective!", one of my other Korrasami fics. This one takes place a year or so after the events of that one, making it part 2 in the series. Check out that fic if you haven't, as I personally think it makes this one even more enjoyable. I have plans for many more Korrasami fics set in this universe, and they will all be at least loosely connected, as well as some unrelated Korrasami fics too, so stay tuned :)
> 
> I don't own Legend of Korra or it's characters, but it'd be cool if I did.
> 
> my tumblr: @tophsyrup

Asami probably shouldn’t have been driving this fast.

She grew up learning more about engineering than most people could hope to learn in a lifetime, so she knew that the speed she was currently driving at could not be considered safe under any circumstances.

Hell, even her criminal father had enough sense to instill good-driving wisdom into his daughter. Sure, they both may have been speed demons on the racetrack, but on the road, safety was number one priority.

So he probably wouldn’t approve of her driving the way she was now. But then again, something important was at stake at the moment.

Korra.

Korra had sent Asami a text at 3:45 in the morning, rousing her from her sleep. It read “help pls”.

…..

And that was it.

Now Korra was by no means a woman of many words, but this was a bit much even for her. Asami had assumed the worst, panicking at the thought of her girlfriend getting herself into something stupid again. Or even worse, getting herself hurt.

So of course, after Korra failed to return her many calls and sent precisely 0 more texts explaining what her S.O.S. meant, Asami did what any responsible, sensible person did.

Hopped in her car and began speeding off to her possibly-but-hopefully-not endangered girlfriend. 

“2 more blocks to go, please be okay Kor. Please, please, please.” Asami whispered under her breath as she approached Korra’s apartment.

She quickly screeched to a stop as she pulled in to park, and almost launched herself out of her car.

“Korra, Korra, Korra.” Asami chanted as she climbed the stairs of the complex to reach her girlfriend’s floor. It was a good thing Korra had given her a spare key a few months back, as it would save time in the saving-of-her-lady that might have to occur. She unlocked the door and rushed in.

“Korra!” She yelled into the dim-litted apartment. The only light was coming from the kitchen, so she decided to check there first. “Korra, are you here?”

“Unnnngggghhhh.” A low groan came from the kitchen, and Asami picked up her pace, recognizing the voice as her lover’s.

“Korra!”

Korra was lying on the kitchen floor on her side, with her back towards Asami. She continued to groan, which relieved Asami a bit. “Okay, she’s still alive at least. What happened here?” She thought to herself.

Next to Korra were dozens of empty glasses. Now that Asami looked closer, it seemed like Korra was holding her stomach in pain.

“Kor, what’s wrong? Have you been drinking? Tell me what’s up, baby.” Asami said gently, as she crawled onto the floor next to Korra and began to cradle her head into her lap.

“Hnnnnghh…. tummy…hurts…Saaaaammmiii..” Korra wheezed out painfully.

“Yes, yes, I can see that baby. What happened? What did this to you?” Asami asked patiently, trying her best not to panic.

Korra then lifted one of her hands and pointed to the kitchen counter. Asami allowed her gaze to follow in the direction of her girlfriend’s arm, and found a plethora of brown bottles covering the counter.

“What are those?” She asked. Korra buried her face deeper into Asami’s lap before giving a muffled answer.

“Mmmpholate murrip” 

“I’m sorry, what was that honey? You gotta speak up clearly so I can help you properly.” Asami was thankful that the situation didn’t seem to involve Korra in any mortal danger, but she couldn’t calm down until she knew for sure.

Korra turned her head so that she could speak clearly. 

“Chocolate syrup.”

 

……..

“Chocolate syrup.” Asami repeated.

“Mhmmm…. ughhh….way..too..much….hngghh….chocolate milk…I’m dyinggg..” Korra spilled, as Asami sat there trying to process the information.

“So, wait. Hmm. What you’re saying is, uh, you drank too much chocolate milk, at uh,” she proceeded to check her watch, “at 4:30 in the morning, got a stomachache, and proceeded to send me a text pleading for help?” Asami finished.

“Mhmm..” Korra hummed in agreement.

Asami let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Sure, she was absolutely furious that she was so worried for nothing, and Korra would get a stern talking-to when she recovered, but more than anything else, Asami was relieved that everything was okay. Plus, Korra was cute when she acted like such a big baby.

“What am I gonna do with you, huh?” Asami mumbled with a smile on her face, as she began to stroke Korra’s hair.

“Mmmm..sorry Sami…I had a craving and it got out of hand..” Korra replied tiredly. “I really wanted you here…”

“Maybe I should just live here then hmm? That way, you can just call me out of bed rather than make me drive all the way here the next time you ‘get a craving’.” Asami stated jokingly.

“Yeah, you’re right…you should just live here.” Korra responded quietly.

“Wh-wait, really?” Asami felt her heart rate pick back up.

Korra didn’t respond, and instead chose to further nuzzle herself into her new favorite spot in the world: Asami’s thighs. Asami could see her girlfriend’s ears turn incredibly red though, signifying the truth in her proposal.

“Heh, you sure move fast huh? It’s only been a year since we started dating.” Asami said, only pretending to consider the idea, which Korra could tell by her tone. They both knew the answer was yes.

“I guess you could say, I move nes-QUICK. Get it, Sami? Nesquik? Chocolate milk? Huh? Huh??” Korra spoke smiling, already feeling a million times better than she did a few minutes ago.

It was Asami’s turn to groan.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to deal with those terrible puns 24/7. Maybe moving in together is a bad idea.” She said teasingly.

“You know you love it.” Korra retorted.

“Unfortunately, I do.” Asami replied happily.

Maybe they were moving too fast, but judging by the speed at which Asami drove here tonight, she decided that moving quickly wasn’t something she was opposed to.

She loved it, after all.


End file.
